


Before Nagisa

by EnnynDurin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnynDurin/pseuds/EnnynDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Nagisa arrived Rei’s life had been a perfectly organized timetable, a beautiful example of an impeccable  highschooler’s life. Good grades and perfect conduct; he never got late and he always did what he was supposed to do. He excelled at sports and bashed in the beauty of his well exercised body. Once or twice a girl had confessed to him but he always denied their attentions, afraid that it would dissuade him from his focal point, excelling at everything, and achieving perfection to anything within his grasp.<br/>His life has been wonderful, terrific, downright medal worthy.<br/>Then he arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess of a fanfic, a guilty pleasure written in the course of a few minutes, with the joyful company of a cigarette and a sleeping cat. Enjoy?

Before Nagisa arrived Rei’s life had been a perfectly organized timetable, a beautiful example of an impeccable highschooler’s life. Good grades and perfect conduct; he never got late and he always did what he was supposed to do. He excelled at sports and bashed in the beauty of his well exercised body. Once or twice a girl had confessed to him but he always denied their attentions, afraid that it would dissuade him from his focal point, excelling at everything, and achieving perfection to anything within his grasp.  
His life had been wonderful, terrific, downright medal worthy.  
Then he arrived.  
With his silly skipping and enthusiastic smiles, catchy sense of humor and pickup lines that could burn the core of every woman’s (or man’s) desire. He was a mess, a snowball that grew into turmoil, a never ending disaster, a pile of misconceptions and warnings in bold, red lettering around every corner. WARNING! HAZUKI NAGISA IN 20 METERS!  
But Rei, being the silly teenager that he was, and despite his way of living and flawless ideals, found himself captivated by the flaxen haired boy.  
At first, he couldn’t understand why his hands would produce ungodly amount of sweat around Nagisa, or even the reason behind the massive cardiac arrests he got at every sight of his semi naked body. He couldn’t put a finger on his sudden excitements (no pun intended) or why butterflies seem to not only mass breed on his pajama, but on his stomach too.  
It took him a while, naïve as he was, to pinpoint the solution. No calculations did him good, and neither did his inner monologues about male hormones and teenage habits.  
It was then, in one evening, after many poorly slept nights and cold water showers, that he understood that behind it all that was a single digit, or rather, a person. Nagisa, with his boyish ways and childish patterns.  
On the train ride home with the shorter boy sleeping, head resting on his shoulder, he found himself strangely fascinated by his lips. Little plump things they were, fuller than his own and pink, far beautiful than he’d care to admit. They pulled him, like a strange force that distracted him from everything else; they called, like a siren’s song, into their sweet surrender.  
He found himself wanting to kiss those lips, wanting to touch the boy attached to them, and not because they were lovely (despite the fact that they were) but because they were Nagisa’s.  
He woke the boy, shook him into wakefulness and just stared into his sleepy, tired face. Rei allowed himself to sink deeper into him, faintly smelling the pool’s chlorine on his hair, behind strawberry scented shampoo, wrinkled clothes that gave him an urge to fix them, and a necktie that was crooked into oblivion. He sunk so deep he fell into a dream, a hazy commotion of feelings he denied himself for far too long.  
“Is everything alright Rei-chan?” - The shorter boy almost sung - “you seem a bit aloof.”  
“I love you” - Rei retorted - “Nagisa-kun, I love you. Please go out with me!”  
And despite only knowing that much, without caring why he fell in love with a boy (or how for that matter) the blue haired boy gave in to his natural aggressiveness. He didn’t care if the boy refused him, they hadn’t been friends for long but he knew the boy wouldn’t deny his friendship, they shared a bond, no matter how shallow, that was stronger than he could bother to comprehend. Maybe it was love, for the both or in his sole admiration, his only way of finding out was blurting out his feelings, no matter how inadequate the time or place.  
In the soft hum of the train and the rattling of metal, coughs coming from other passengers and random conversations, Nagisa blurted a “yes”, as low and poised as one could imagine for a silly boy like him. He looked around, taking care of his surroundings, and with as much privacy and carefulness; he held Rei’s hand and clasped it tight.  
Nagisa’s hand, smaller and colder, was just as sweaty as his.  
“I love you too Rei-chan.”


End file.
